The Anti-Changeling
by DarlingNikki86
Summary: A child taken and a child given. One unwilling risking her life and the other stashed away for safe keeping. What happens when secrets are out and their lives clash together?
1. chapter 1

Prologue

"Destiny has set a cruel path for you. If I could take your place my sweet, always remember I would in the flutter of a wing. This is not a goodbye, this is a stay safe. When the time is right and the stars aligned we shall meet again my princess."

The young mother gentler laid her only surviving child into the crib along side the mortal child. Down the hall she could hear the mortals parents sleeping soundly and unbothered. They had no idea their lives would change in the morning. With one last kiss to her baby's head, the mother collects the mortal infant in her arms and makes her exit to the portal secretly nestled in the back yard. Upon entrance to her home on the other side of the portal she is greeted by her guards she left patiently awaiting her return.

"Good evening your Majesty. Did you and the princess have a pleasant excursion?"

"Quite pleasant, thank you Caius."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get inside right this instant! What have I told you about going outside without shoes on?" The young girl rolled her eyes as her mother prattled on about the dangers of not wearing shoes outside. As if there were actual dangers of touching the soft grass with your bare feet. She also bristled at the use of her full name. Since she was old enough to talk, she had insisted upon being called Bella. "Yes mother, I understand I could die a thousand ways all because I didn't put shoes on. But I love the way the earth feels on my bare feet. It would be worth a million deaths to always have soft grass to walk upon." With a frustrated sigh, Renee literally throws in the towel. Right into the sink with all the dirty dishes. "Isabella, you've been on this earth for 16 years and I still don't get you at all. Girls your age should be out having fun, chasing boys, and being girly! Not admiring the "soft green grass". "This is an argument that happens at least once a month, so Bella spews out the same reassuring promise she uses every time to end this non-sense. "I know Mom, I'm sorry. I will go call Jessica and Angela to see if they want to go shopping!" This solution always seemed to please Renee and get her off Bella's back. With a faked enthusiastic smile Bella heads up the stairs to her room. Sometimes she can pull it off and make herself actually go shopping with the girls. But not today, today she plans to visit her favorite place in this Washington waste land. It's not much, just a clearing in the woods off Noble Street. But it has the most beautiful flowers Bella has ever seen, and they form an amazing circle. Someone had to of planted them, the circle is way too perfect to appear randomly. But regardless she is thankful to whoever planted them, as they make a loud cry to her soul. Sometimes she keeps herself entertained by trying to guess who would plant a circle of flowers in the middle of nowhere, as it took about 20 minutes of walking after you parked at the main road. When she's not creating her own stories, she's reading the ones someone else has created. Today she found herself totally engulfed in another land with palm trees, scenic beaches, and good friends. The author is describing everything so well she can almost smell the sea and feel the harsh wind blow across her face. All of which is shattered when a darkness covers the rare bright sun. Cupping her hands of her eyes she sees a man. A very large man. A very large man holding an equally large sword. After a few seconds of shock wear off Bella is on her feet and 3 steps back from the intimidating man. She's still speechless and is gaping like a fish out of water, never having been on the violent side, the sword scares Bella to death. After the significantly awkward silence, the sword yielding man speaks. "My name is Marcus. I am the best tracker and sword fighter in Skylied. Do not run child and this will be over quickly." Bella had still not uttered a single word or moved an inch. But the end of his little speech was enough to change that quickly. As he lunged sword first toward Bella, she took action and started to turn around to run. Much to her dismay she didn't even get to fully turn around before this Marcus guy had her pinned to the nearest tree with the scary sword at her throat. She could already feel the blade had drawn blood that was now trickling down her neck, she could also smell it and knew live or die she was about to lose consciousness. "Do you wish to make any final goodbyes Princess?" It all happened so quickly she wasn't sure it was real life. As Marcus brought the sword back to finish the job, something flew out of the tree line and collied loudly with her executioner. Just as Bella tried to make out what was happening she lost her battle and fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Bella woke up her room she knew something was strange right away. The last thing she remembered was a large man and an even larger sword about to kill her, then a flash of color stop the man before she was killed. Waking up anywhere without knowing how you got there is never a good thing. Rushing to the bathroom she began to inspect her body for any signs of abuse to her person. After her inventory she was relieved to not find a single bruise or scratch on her body. However her neck was extremely sore and looked an angry red color. Figuring everything was just a dream and she must have done something in her sleep to irritate her neck while dreaming she was getting beheaded. After brushing off the vivid dream she started to get ready for school. She has dreaded school since kindergarten. She had always been more on the quiet and reserved side, but she always seemed to be the center of attention at school. Most people would be flattered by the constant attention from boys and girls alike, however Bella abhorred it. She spent her entire life feeling different. Not in a good way and not in a bad way, more of a "I don't belong here way." With all of the attention showered on her it seemed to reinforce her differentness.

Pulling up to school in her old beat up truck she could already feels the states aimed in her direction. Keeping her head down and eyes on the floor she prayed people would get the message and leave her alone. But when she heard Mike Newtons voice, she knew her plan had failed. "Hey Bella! You look great today. That shade of blue really suits your skin tone." With an awkward smile she thanked him and walked a little faster, however he was not easily deterred in his flirting efforts. As they walk down the hall almost everyone they pass yells out a "Hey Bella" of some kind. Sometimes Bella had to scratch her head to figure out who some of these people were. The school has about 1,500 students and she was positive she had only formally met maybe 100. But being polite as always she gave a slight smile and wave. Still walking quickly hoping to lose Mike in the crowd she spots Jessica. This is the perfect escape opportunity, Mike hates Jess. So I make sure to look at him when I say "Hey look there's Jess! Let's go say hi!" I hold back my laughter as he gets the deer in headlights look and mumbles an excuse for a quick escape. I stroll up to Jessica and say thanks. She looks utterly confused as to why I'm thanking her and I tell her to forget it. It doesn't take long for her to forget it either. She's practically bouncing on her toes to tell me the new gossip. "Oh. My. God. We got new students today! They are some foster family with like 5 high school aged kids! It's totally weird, I heard that 4 of them are together, like together together! How gross is that?!?" I'm so overwhelmed at her fast speed I can barley make out what's she's saying. When it finally registers she's already spreading the sordid details to someone else. Gently grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the conversation I quietly admonish her. "Jess you know that's not fair. If these kids are in Foster care I'm sure they have enough problems without you spreading things you don't even know to be true! And if they are together so what? They're aren't blood related I assume!" Jessica looks like a kicked puppy after receiving this talking too. She agrees to stop spreading rumors and be nice to the new kids. We head our separate ways and I stop by my locker to grab my biology book. Walking into Mr. Banners classroom fills me with dread. This is by far the most uncomfortable class she has alone, and there always seems to be an argument amongst a few people who always want to sit next to her. She just shakes her head and curses her face. Deep set violet eyes, high cheek bones, full lips, perfectly symmetrical nose, fit body, combined with long wavy almost black hair she knows she is attractive. But unlike most others she hates it. This is another part of her differentness. She's trade her unusual beauty in for a plain Jane appearance any day. With that passing thought she sat at her normal table and waited for the nonsense to begin. Within a minute she feels another body slide into the large desk next to her. Every part of her is screaming to look up, but another smaller part is telling her to keep her eyes fixed on the table. Dying of suspense she turns her head to her right and looks up. Sitting next to her is a boy she has never seen before. He's tall, on the slim side, with crazy reddish brown hair that looks like he may have stuck his finger in a light socket. Upon realizing she's been staring for too long she quickly looks up to his eyes to see him talking his evaluation of her. Instantly her guard goes up and he can tell. So he is quick to break the silence "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." He offers no handshake and for that Bella is grateful, touching strangers is not on her top list of life's enjoyments. She responds in kind when Tyler Crowley walks up "Hey man. You must be new, but this is my seat. So uh you're going to have to move." With a smug look on his face, Edward responds "That's not what the seating chart at the front of the room says." Tyler gives him a bullshit look and says they don't have assigned seats in this class. After pointing out in fact they do have assigned seats now Tyler stomps away in a huff. Bella is secretly overjoyed with having assigned seats, as this will lower the drama significantly. She realizes she doesn't feel so crowded by the new stranger as she dose when Tyler or Mike sit there. Now she just hopes he's not a psycho. Something about him seems familiar, but Bella can't put her finger on it. Leaning down to retrieve her pen from her book bag she accidentally brushes her hair against Edwards shoulder, she froze when she heard him take a deep breath. Sitting up quickly she locks eyes with Edward who has the most intense look on his face it almost scares her. As Mr. Banner walks in and calls the class to attention she could have sworn she heard Edward whisper "What are you?"

Great he probably is a psycho.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- EPOV

"I'm telling you, she's different. Human, but not quite. It's almost like she wants to be seen as human and is trying too hard." Edward goes on and on about a girl in their new school. He knows something is not right. "Let's look at this objectively. She almost gets beheaded in the woods by some huge guy with weird ears and a sword, she would be dead if I hadn't jumped in when I did, her scent is like nothing I've encountered before. She seems extremely antisocial, but everyone seems to like her and talk about every move she makes." How do these things fit together? They just don't!" As his entire family contemplates if Edward has lost him mind, his "foster mother" pipes in. "Edward honey, what does it matter if she's something different. I mean look at us, we're different so we really shouldn't try to pass judgment on anyone else." Edward is not amused. "She's not a vampire, she's not part of the pack, but she's also not human. I'm not trying to judge her, I'm trying to figure out what the hell she is!" As he watches Alice's visions through her mind he tries to piece things together. Having been a mind reader has put him in tune with thoughts more than actual voices. The girl has lived in Forks, Washington her whole life and seems outwardly pretty normal. Her looks were slightly different, as she rivaled the beauty of a vampire, but she isn't. Nothing strikes out to either of them as off on her past. But after telling everyone that he cannot read her mind, they all chalk it up to curiosity on Edwards part. Knowing Edward will not give up easily Alice shows him a picture of her house with the though "Be careful." Just as darkness set Edward started the journey to this odd creatures house. This girl has some explains to do. Starting with how that sword guys body seemed to just evaporate after Edward killed him. She is going to tell him what she is or else.


End file.
